


Snowfall

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris deserves all the moments of hope and happiness, Fluff, M/M, winter feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: The first time Fenris sees snow, he finds it beautiful.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



The first time Fenris sees snow is during the winter of his beginning year on the run.

It’s freezing, and he’s cold and starving and hunted. He knows he needs to keep moving; he knows he needs to hurry to stay ahead of his pursuers. Yet he can’t help himself.

For just a moment he stops and stares at the marvel of the glittering snow cascading gently from the sky. Large fluffy flakes catch in his hair and eyelashes, and he catches some in his hands.

The snow shimmers in the sunlight — beautiful, shining, cold, and dangerous.

Just like Fenris.

That first winter soon turns harsh as he struggles to find shelter, warmth, and food, struggles to survive, all while trying to evade his hunters, and the following two winters are worse as he travels more southerly.

Winters in Kirkwall, however, become different, become a season of happiness and comfort as Fenris finds shelter and warmth in Hawke’s big, strong arms.

“If you think this is bad, you should have seen winters in Ferelden. The temperature drops so low that your bones start to freeze,” says Hawke with a smile as he wraps another fur-lined blanket around his shivering lover.

“I think I would prefer not to,” Fenris replies dryly, but he accepts the extra blanket gratefully.

Fenris rests his head against Hawke’s shoulder as they watch the snowfall through a window of the Amell Estate. The snow on the ground is brown and dirt-trodden, but the glittering flakes in the sky are light, soft, and lovely, and they fill him with that same sense of awe that he felt the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
